


Cola

by TheMultiShipper



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Implied mention of murder, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, This will be a somewhat slow burn, be patient with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Evan would say he didn't know how he got here but that would be a lie. He knew exactly what he was doing and why he did it. The question is, why is HE doing it, too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some inspiration and nagging (you know who you are), I decided to write this. I'll add to the tags as I go, so that I won't spoil it. Trust nothing you've read before, because this will make you question what you know.

Evan sighed as he closed the door to his apartment. Locking it, he shouldered off his coat and took off his shoes, leaving them in their respectable places by the front door.  He went to his bedroom and closed the door. He took out the bundle of cash tucked into his jeans and counted it. Afterwards, he went to the wall near his bed. He fiddled with it before puling a piece of wall out, and throwing the money in. Grabbing the paper, he updated the amount of money he put in before dating it.

He went to his bathroom and took off his blood-stained clothes. He unholstered his gun and knife collection from his outfit, inspecting it for damages. He dumped his clothes in the trash bin, old blood staining the interior.

He turned on his shower, waiting patiently for the water to heat up. When it finished heating up, he adjusted the temperature, just the way he liked it.  He stepped into the hot spray, groaning in pleasure of the hot water relaxing his muscles. Washing away the blood and glitter down the drain.

Evan washed himself good, before turning off the shower. He stepped out onto the bathroom mat, grabbing the towel hanging nearby. He tied it around his waist, before heading to his room. He went to his closet, and grabbed some comfortable clothes, an oversized shirt and some comfortable cutoff shorts. After changing into it, he did his routinely check of his apartment, scanning for any alteration of his widow locks or traps he set up. He noticed that his picture of his mom was moved from its spot. When he went to investigate, he heard the creak of the floor behind him. Before he could turn around, he was grabbed.

Struggling, Evan tried to kick at the intruder’s legs but then a damp cloth was covering his nose and mouth. He tried not to breathe it in, knowing it was chloroform, but he stood no chance. He slowly went limp, dangling from the intruder’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan frowned at his phone, wondering why his boyfriend wasn’t responding to his messages. Before he could dwell on it, he was interrupted by a loud voice booming in his ear.

“HEY, what did I say about using your phone at work?!” His captain glared.

Shaking his ear in an attempt to clear the ringing noises, he responded, “What the fuck, Brock?!!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be using your phone at work then, if you didn’t want to be caught.”

Huffing, he stood up from his desk. “I’m worried about someone, that’s all.”

He walked over to the drink station and poured himself some coffee. Wincing at the hot, black sludge slowly going down his throat, he finished it before throwing it away. He went back to his desk and gathered his things. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Moo.”

Before “Moo” could protest, he walked out the door.

 

 

Evan felt someone shaking him. Groaning as he tried to open his eyes, he attempted to them, before being constricted and couldn’t. Quickly flashing open his eyes, he tried to take in his surroundings. There was no one there, he was alone. It was a surprisingly neat, clean room. Plastic wraps and tarps were littered everywhere, taped to the walls, floor, and ceiling, with gallons of strong cleaners and cleaning supplied neatly stacked near the door. When he looked up, he was being suspended by his arms wrapped in chains. His toes were barely able to touch the floor. He calculated his surroundings, trying to figure out how long he’s been hanging. Flexing his fingers, Evan tried to measure the blood flow. His fingers started to tingle from the lack of adequate blood flow, so he forced himself to check his body as much as he could. There were no damages to his body, and there were signs of sweat starting to appear. So that means he wasn’t suspended for long. There were no windows to tell time, and he started to panic. He was only clad in his shorts; his shirt was taken off him sometime before he woke. Heart thundering in his chest, he forced himself to calm.

Cursing himself for taking off his necklace the one time he went to work, he tried to get his fingers to work. Fiddling with the ring on his right fourth finger, he messed with it until he heard a barely audible beep with a responding vibration. Letting his muscles relax, he let his head hang, wondering who captured him this time.

 

 

Jonathan was driving home when he received a notification on his phone. Forcing himself to check, he saw that it was a location 10 miles behind him. Sighing, he quickly did a U-turn, going the opposite direction of his previous destination. When he was a mile away from the destination, he pulled over. Reaching into the backseat, he grabbed a black, worn-out bag. He quickly took off his uniform and put away his credentials. Wearing a blue hoodie and a hockey mask, Delirious quickly added his weapons to his utility belt, and grabbed his infamous machete and set it in the passenger seat. He sped to the abandoned house. He parked a couple of feet away, hiding his vehicle behind a large pile of trash.

Cracking his neck, Delirious grabbed his machete and got out. He steadily walked to the house, scanning for any signs of life. When he approached the door, he slowly cracked it open. When there was no reaction, he opened it the rest of the way with the tip of his blade.

He slowly investigated the place, seeing nothing unusual of an abandoned house. He searched around the house, finding nothing. He opened and checked every door and room. He was about to walk back to his vehicle when he suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air, smelling the onion-like odor of sweat.

He trailed after it, going to a bedroom he already checked. It was stronger in the walls, so he began to feel the walls for something. His fingers got caught in a groove, a specific one made for camouflaged doors. He pried it open with his blade and saw stairs leading down to a lower level.

He cautiously wandered down the stairs, until he reached a door being clouded with cigarette smoke. He took a quick, silent breath, before quickly flinging the door open. He was met with wide, unsuspecting eyes of men. He smiled behind the mask; eyes dark.

That was the last thing those men saw, just before being killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
